Waltzing with Stardust
by EscapistArtist
Summary: Mereth-en-Gilith is far more special than those foreign to the feast imagine; it triggers a Magical effect, cherished by all Elves. One in particular wants to be alone during the festivity, but she will not stay alone for long. A dance thus begins. Naturally, Tauriel x Legolas, more commonly known as Legriel!


_Some dreams are memorable. Some stories become fairy tales._

Mereth-en-Gilith was not simply a mere celebration to pass on foolishly, as some of those less acquainted with the customs believed.  
>There was more to it than drinking, laughing, eventually falling asleep... Forgetting both the spoken and unspoken, missed or taken opportunities, in favor of a new day of duty.<p>

Tauriel narrowed her hazel eyes at the reflection within the mirror, which seemed so unlike what she was used to see. Her hands restlessly tugging at the flowing, elegant dress, a deep blue silk resembling the color of the inky sky in a cloudless spring night.  
>The embroidered patterns on the corset and long sleeves were eye catching, silver ivy vines entwining with every little leaf made of pale crystals.<p>

But out there, where the light of forever filled the air and the world faded into a dreamlike reverie for wide eyed glimpses, she would actually blend with the scenery.  
>Precisely what she intended, an unnoticed moment of peace in the forest.<p>

The sound of the fabric sweeping across the stone floor, rustling with her walking, was the last silent noise she would hear for a while until she'd reach her favorite place, as soon as her chamber's door got pulled open, the previously muffled resonance of the celebration taking her ears by surprise and ensnaring them completely.  
>All to be heard now, music and cheerful laughter. Pure bliss.<p>

Her mind did not exactly take notice immediately when she stepped beyond the gates, thoughts keeping her occupied while her legs carried her to the known pathway.

Now, the forest was once more a safe and beautiful place to wander about undisturbed. The doors remained open more often. Mirkwood became Eryn Lasgalen.  
>And the Elves... Well, they remained ever the so fiery headed of their kind. Certain flames could not be extinguished, but not all needed to end that way.<p>

At last, stopping at her favorite meadow, gaze focused on what was around to be seen, the sounds of the festival now distant and echoed, like ghostly tunes of old tales.  
>This was also the one night no bird slept, indulging in sweet song, a haunting chime in the night calling out to something out of reach. Or so she perceived it.<p>

_Any moment, any moment,_ she repeated to herself in eager anticipation, eyes closed now and waiting for the one bell announcing the unleash of Magic, the right moment to open them again and take in the beautiful display. And she did not have to be still for long.

That certain rhythm that repeated itself every year, yet only got more beautiful with the passage of time.  
>Arms opened wide to her sides as the elf maiden simply spun around, the distant bell with every loud strike marking the descent of that beautiful, sparkling white downpour of stardust.<p>

Most Magic happened at midnight, but she did not question why in this situation. The sky was alive with light, a certain type of day which chased the darkness and past fears, worries, without there being need of a sun, while igniting the happy experiences that occurred throughout the year in one's heart.

Her voice, too, joined the many songs being offered out to the endless above, a ballad she had learned and felt was most appropriate. Dancing freely, pretending she was not alone, though.  
>The one other creature she would have liked beyond anything to share this all with, was not here, nor anywhere in reach.<br>Sent away alone somewhere far and unknown many months ago for an elusive mission, bringing about an excruciating feeling of longing. If she could allow herself a truly selfish moment to wish upon stars, this was it, certainly... And her wish was probably for the impossible.

That song she had been playing out abruptly ceasing just then, breath catching somewhere in her lungs, at one sudden vision. Startled, in all that rain of ephemeral droplets, she made out the outline of a silhouette, a tall man that had stopped not too far from her, having made his way unheard aided by her distracted state.

Recognizable features obscured from her prying eyes by a dark hood, on which the shining dust coated over, scattered only by the wind that also billowed the long cape behind like some large, dark feathered wings.

"_Hiril vuin_," a familiar voice made itself heard then, that serious, yet half playful tone she had grown to love dearly having her right into the Prince's welcoming arms in the blink of an eye.

There had been distance between them, yet now time that passed had no measure or hold. If anything, it could have been lost forever. The only thing that mattered, him. Right in her presence, as close as two can be, relishing in each other's regained company, leaving room only for their own laughter and cheer. Raw emotions manifested untroubled.

His weapons soon got dropped in the tall grass in favor of free movement, for a waltz. It was not exactly planned as their reunion number, thought out or meant to be anything more than the manifestation of their euphoria on a whim.  
>Clumsily guiding each other through the mostly invented steps, the world around them melting into silver and closing them in their own kind of celebration with music only they could hear and create with their voices, joining in a form of duet.<p>

The trees moved along with the gentle breeze and sprinkled the floating lights not too unlike fireflies around them, every fleeting, tickling pinch at the contact with their faces one of the many other sense teasing experiences gathering for an unimaginably delightful night.

This was the only time when a place could live up to storybook descriptions or take on a truly whimsical painting appearance, from the smallest wild flower to the last grown leaf on the thick branches, everything ignited with a dim glow of color.

Dark or good times, this beauty prevailed and continued every year, as if to reinforce unshakable hope the world will never be completely evil, nor is it meant to be that way.  
>And among the few things she was certain about... Inside her own soul, as long as Legolas was there, a special place would always resemble the feast of starlight, come what may.<p>

**- Author's Note conclusion: Massive fluff.**

**This was more or less my dream from a certain nap, of course I had to add in certain things to tie scenes together since creations of the mind tend to be really scattered. I also needed an excuse to write Legriel fan fiction!**

**This was absolutely pure Disney fairy tale. Not certain my words did justice to describe exactly what I dreamed about, but needless to say, I'm as satisfied as one can be.**

**Dancing, singing, romantic Legolas and Tauriel in a scene that would put CGI to good use.**  
><strong>You can't get more fluffier than that! (And if you can, let me read.)<strong>


End file.
